


Aftermath

by aislingyngaio



Category: Much Ado About Nothing (2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-27
Updated: 2013-09-27
Packaged: 2017-12-27 16:44:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/981248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aislingyngaio/pseuds/aislingyngaio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the aftermath of passion, should he stay or should he go?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aftermath

He woke up disoriented. He was in a familiar room, but this was not his bed. He could feel a heavy weight on his arm. Blinking his eyes, he finally focused enough to see a slender, feminine form entwined with his body, her back towards him, utterly naked.

He laid there in her bed for some moments, drinking in the sight of her, then, slightly indecisive, he carefully untangled himself from his lover. He rose from the bed still warm with their heat, massaging his numb left arm, and started groping around the floor until he found his boxers, hurriedly wearing them as he looked around for the rest of his clothing. Waging an internal war as he dressed himself, he couldn’t help but glance at her uncertainly while he struggled to make a decision.

Stay, or go?

It was a hard decision to make, but he ultimately made it, after unconsciously sitting for some time in a nearby chair. He made to leave the room, but at the last moment, turned back and took a step towards the bed. The impulse lasted for a moment, then a moment longer, and then… his chin firmed, he turned, opened the door, and left the room furtively in the half light of dawn.

She had woken up the moment he started moving. Somehow, she found that she couldn’t continue her slumber once she had left his arms. She had felt so contented in his embrace. Rarely had she slept the whole night through without a single melancholy dream. Would that awakening held such sweet promise as slumber.

She tried to fall back to sleep awhile longer, after ascertaining that he had indeed left her room. She couldn’t fathom what the matter was that had him stealing away so early in the day. She felt ill, trying to push back the sorrow that was threatening to take her over. She prayed for understanding.

When she could bear it no longer, she slowly moved the sheets away from her body. Looking at the articles of her clothing strewn carelessly around the room, she blushed guiltily at the remembrance of the passion of yesternight. She bit her lip nervously as she started picking up the offending items and stuffing them almost violently into the laundry hamper. The task done, she drew a deep breath and forced herself into her usual cheery persona. Mind made up, she advanced to her wardrobe to pick out fresh apparel for the day…

…only to trip over a dark jacket, which blended too well with the carpeting. Which was definitely not her own. Wide-eyed, she picked up and eyed the proof of her lover’s existence, proof that he had left behind, then abandoning all restraints, brought the jacket to her face and inhaled his unique scent, hugging it longingly to her.

It was thus that she completely missed her door opening again, admitting him and the tray full of food that he desperately tried to keep balanced with one hand as he juggled the doorknob with the other. She let out an undignified squeak as she attempted to cover her nudity with his jacket before realising who the intruder was.

He smiled radiantly and a little sheepishly at her when he realised that she was no longer asleep in bed, having planned to surprise her with their morning fare when she awoken. She only waited for him to set the loaded tray down on the bedside table before she fairly flew into his arms.

Kissing in a wild tangle of limbs and roving hands, they somehow managed to end up back into her bed, as she took great pleasure in undressing him again. She held him tight against her when he started trailing kisses down her neck, and smiled gloriously when she heard him whisper against her shoulder, “Good morrow, wife.”

_\- Finis -_

**Author's Note:**

> HAHA! How many of you initially thought it was the scene of their first encounter rather than the morning after their wedding night? ;) Gotcha!


End file.
